Married life of the Wizard and the Alien
by cornholio4
Summary: Harry and his new wife Kara takes adventures around the DC Universe. Sequel to Not Another Vegas Vacation, Harry/Kara
1. Chapter 1

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

**Previously on Not Another Vegas Vacation: Harry Potter learned his godfather faked his death and took him to Vegas where he got married to Supergirl. They both then had to defeat a masked mercenary called Deathstroke.**

The following morning Harry and Kara blushed as they woke up in eachother's arms. They got dressed and met Sirius and Remus outside with their packed stuff.

""We will be going back to Grimmauld Place." Sirius said smiling and Harry looked confused.

"But isn't the Order believe you are dead, won't they suspect something if they see you alive and well?" Harry asked wondering why they were going there.

"Don't worry I have locked the place up and I sent the Order a letter which was made out to be delivered to them in case of my death saying I had left the place to distant relatives and they will need to find another headquarters." Sirius explained with a smile.

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

The Burrow was now the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione Granger was staying there on a visit.

She and the Weasley children Ron and Ginny (with Fred and George now official members) were eavesdropping on the meeting who were discussing the disappearances of Harry and Remus.

They were confused at how Remus and Harry both could have disappeared like that.

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Harry and Kara (who was in her civilian clothes) were next to eachother on the couch of the Black family home. "Not much of a home, is it?" Harry asked as he and his new alien bride were both having their arms around their waists.

"Might be a fixer upper" Kara smiled as Harry watched Hedwig go off with a letter to Ron and Hermione assuring them he was okay and he had something to say to them.

As this was happening Sirius and Remus were talking. "I was thinking we could take another trip Remus." Sirius was telling them "in America, I heard of this place called Gotham City..."

Remus groaned...it was like Sirius was actively seeking out stupid adventures.

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

**SUPERGIRL AND "ARCANE" DEFEATS MASKED ASSASSIN IN VEGAS!**

Inside the White House an old man in a black moustache and a green military uniform who put the early morning newspaper with the headline on the desk of the US President.

"You see these Super-Humans are popping up everywhere!" the man exclaimed to the president "the civilians are living in fear of them and what happens when they get out of control! We may have that Amazon working with the air force but what about the others like Superman, the man who dresses up like a Bat in Gotham, the man with the green energy ring and the guy in red who can run fast?"

The president sitting at his desk was a bald man with a black business suit and a red tie, he said to the man "I do agree something needs to be done if these super-humans are out of control General Eiling, I am putting something together in case that happens."

"Well?" asked General Eiling impatiently. The president turned to his assistant.

"Mercy take General Eiling to see Amanda Waller and have her explain to him about Checkmate in case he wants to join in." The President said to his assistant and she nodded as she led the confused General Eiling out of the oval office.

The president smiled to himself:

He was Lex Luthor the greatest political mind of his time.

**I am thinking of having Harry and Kara go on these adventures around the DC Universe leading up to forming the justice League!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

**There is a poll on my profile now, to decide who is the villain the Justice League will face once it is eventually formed.**

Hermione Granger couldn't believe it when Hedwig appeared in the room she was staying at in the Burrow and dropped off letters for Harry and Ron.

Hermione read hers:

**Dear Hermione**

**Sorry about worrying you and Ron, when I disappeared it was something Remus came up with to hide us from the war.**

**We will be able to see you all soon and we have a surprise for you all.**

**Harry**

Hermione saw that Ron's letter basically said the same thing; they went downstairs and showed their letters to the Order.

"So the wolf is behind Potter's disappearance." Drawled Snape drawing glares from the other Order members.

"Hopefully we will be able to get Remus's explanation and have Harry here for the rest of the summer." Said Dumbledore wondering why Remus would take Harry away from them and not alert them of his plans.

** Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Sirius, Remus, Harry and Kara were all smartly dressed as they entered their hotel in Gotham City. Once to their suite they turned on the TV to the news.

They saw it was reporting Harry, the Super Cousins and Deathstroke from the day before.

"_This is the scene in Las Vegas, Nevada less than fifty hours ago. Eye witness accounts confirm the appearance of super powered heroes Superman and his younger cousin Supergirl._

_They were fighting a masked person who has later identified as the masked mercenary and assassin Deathstroke better known as former military colonel Slade Wilson._

_They were aided by an individual possibly Supergirl's age whose identity was hidden by a blue hood. This boy seemed to have what appeared to be mystical powers._

_Witnesses say his powers seemed 'arcane'. People are wondering are Supergirl and this new superhero 'Arcane' a couple?_"

"Me a superhero?" Harry asked out loud to the shrugs of Sirius and Remus.

"I think the name Arcane suits you!" smiled Sirius.

** Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

At the beginning of the night a figure was watching Gotham from the top of a building. He was wearing a black bodysuit (with a yellow bat in it) with boots, gloves, a yellow utility belt, a black cape and a black bat like mask.

"Master Bruce it seemed another of these super humans appeared calling himself Arcane." Said a British voice through a communication device the man had in his mask "just like that Superman fellow you met a month ago."

"Fine as long as he and the rest stays out of Gotham." The man replied in a serious voice.

"You know Master Bruce the public is growing afraid of you and these super humans."

"It's necessary Alfred."

"Whatever you say Master Bruce."

** Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Around that time Harry and Kara were talking. "You don't like Earth. Do you Kara?" asked Harry remembering how fondly Kara had talked about her old home Krypton and didn't seem to like Earth culture that much.

"Krypton was my home and to me it was only a few months ago since I was back there." Kara whispered with sadness in her voice "when Krypton started being destroyed my father sent me on a ship, then I find myself confused on this planet with strange powers and I find my cousin now an adult who to me was just a baby a few days ago!"

Harry went and hugged Kara who smiled and said "but Harry you are one of the best things that has happened to me since coming here!"

Then they noticed Sirius and Remus were gone. "They said they would only be out for half an hour, it has been three hours." Said Harry thinking something was now wrong.

Kara who was already in her Supergirl costume (finding the Kryptonian suit more casual than Earth girl clothes) faced Harry and said "well maybe Arcane and Supergirl can go find them!"

** Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Inside a building there were several knocked out people bound to tables and being experimented on. These included Sirius and Remus who had been knocked out when exploring the Gotham high streets.

The place was being guarded by several mobsters. Looking over everything was a man in a doctor uniform and a Pig like mask. He was with a green skinned short man in a business suit and a toad mask.

"So Mr Toad I think the boss will be pleased with the work we are doing creating soldiers for him with these civilians." laughed the man in the pig mask while Mr Toad was glaring.

"I wish we didn't have to work with a dummy." Croaked Mr Toad angrily.

"Who are you calling a dummy?" asked a voice as coming there way was a while haired old man with glasses and holding a ventriloquist dummy dressed like a gangster.

**So yeah in this first adventure the Couple will team up with Batman to fight Professor Pyg, Mr Toad and one of my personal favourite Batman villains the Ventriloquist!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

**Thank those who had now voted in the pole though I may decide which villain to use for myself. It was just to see what you guys would prefer.**

Harry (dressed in a grey hooded jacket and had turned his glasses into a dark blue domino mask) could not believe it when he was floating in the air without a broom, since finding his Potter family library he had been reading on self levitation. He could not believe he was pulling it off.

Kara was floating beside him and after giving him a kiss on the cheek was saying into his ear affectionately "I wonder if all our nights will end up like this."

Harry smiled and they then saw a black figure on top of a building, Harry floated to him as Kara flew to him.

"So it's the alien's cousin and this Arcane kid." The figure said in a dark brooding voice.

"Wait a minute I know you, Kal told me about you." Said Kara as Harry was confused as to who this was "You're Batman!"

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

In a secret US military base. General Eiling was reading over the files he was given by Amanda Waller.

"So this Checkmate is an organisation President Luthor is putting together to monitor and eliminate these super-humans once they get out of hand." Asked the General and Amanda Waller nodded.

"I have been made director and President Luthor wants you in an authority position." Said Amanda and the General bore a predatory grin.

"I'm in!" General Eiling smirked smugly.

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Harry couldn't believe he and his new alien bride was following a man dressed as a bat through an alleyway.

As it turns out there had been kidnappings all over the city on this night and this vigilante called Batman was investigating it and tracked them down to this building.

"You get your friend and your godfather out and then you get out of Gotham, Gotham is my city!" the Batman told them as they were sneaking into the back of a building.

"Kal was right about him..." Kara muttered as they went in and explored the building they came across mobsters which they knocked out.

Soon Harry was attacked by some kind of small animal like person, after knocking him out with a spell they examined the green man. "Mr Toad!" said Batman examining the body.

"I was attacked by a character from the Wind and the Willows?" asked Harry remembering the story from his primary school days.

"Mr Toad is the top goon of Professor Pyg." Batman explained to confusion on the teen's faces.

"Let's pretend we have no idea who that person is." Replied Harry shaking his head.

"Lazlo Valentin is an insane chemist and scientist who goes about performing experiments while wearing a pig mask." explained Batman "He usually works with gangster and such, so it seems he was behind the kidnappings."

They then went and then found the room full of the people on tables with Gangsters. There was Professor Pyg and the Ventriloquist.

"Batman, some hooded kid and Superman's cousin, get them!" the puppet Scarface ordered.

Batman began beating up the gangsters while Harry and Kara freed the people including Sirius and Remus.

Professor Pyg came up to Batman with operating tools which he dropped as Kara shot his hands with her heat vision.

Soon Pyg and the gangsters were knocked out and the civilians were saved. Then Wesker and Scarface tried to make a break for it but Harry sent a spell at Wesker's feet making him trip and fall.

Soon the gangsters along with Toad, Pyg and Wesker were arrested by the police and Batman was talking to Kara and Harry.

"Please leave Gotham to me but if you need help just call for me." Batman said as he disappeared. Harry and Kara just shrugged as they went to get Sirius and Remus and then go back to the hotel.

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

In the late night meeting of the Order they were confused. Dedalus Diggle managed to find that a muggle passport had been made and the photo turned out to be for Harry with a fake name.

Confused at what happened they found out "James Black" had went to Las Vegas, Nevada in America. Dumbledore called the meeting adjourned for the night.

He was wondering at what Harry had been up to.

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

In his and Kara's suite Harry was in the bed in his boxer and watched as Kara entered with a red robe. Harry turned his head blushing as Kara removed her robe to show her red underwear and fit body.

Kara laughed as he got on the bed and turned Harry's head back to him saying "it's okay Harry, I'm your wife so you are allowed to stare!"

As they kissed Harry thought that he didn't think that even Fleur Delacour was close to as beautiful and lovely as Kara.

Decided they were not ready to take it further they settled with going to sleep in eachother's arms.

**Any ideas for future chapters?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

**A certain villain introduced in this chapter will be different from his DC Comics counterpart. Also here the Gaunt Ring, Dumbledore managed to remove the curse before it affected him.**

The following few days at Gotham were actually quiet compared to the night teaming up with Batman. Sirius and Remus didn't remember what had happened that night when they were captured but no actual side effects – except that Remus didn't seem to transform at the full moon when it came.

They decided to wait and see before going to the conclusion of Remus somehow being cured of his werewolf disease. Harry and Kara took the time to talk to eachother about Harry's life at Hogwarts and Kara's life on Krypton.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Albus Dumbledore was at the Burrow for a meeting so his office was empty. A figure that had gone through the Vanishing Cabinet in the corridor to enter the building, sneaked into the office.

He was wearing a long black cloak with the hood up and a white mask. On the black of his cloak was a white circle with a white "A" on it. He was with a woman with green hair, purple clothing and white make up.

He then searched the desk before finding what he was after – a ring that Dumbledore had found that had a curse put on it which he removed before wearing.

The cloaked figure and the woman then hid in the office so they could wait for Dumbledore to eventually appear.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

The Order was in their meeting. They sent Kingsley Shacklebot, Diggle and Tonks were sent to Last Vegas to investigate.

They found a wedding photo of what looked like Harry and some muggle girl. There were also reports of an incident of a boy who seemed to possess Mystical powers.

"Harry has been married to some muggle girl?" exclaimed Molly Weasley "and he has been doing magic in front of muggles, he needs to be brought here so he can be safe and learn not to be so careless!"

"The trail stops there, I am afraid." Said Shacklebot shaking his head "we have no idea where Harry and this girl could be!"

Hermione and Hermione then came rushing through with letters they had just received, they gave them to Dumbledore who read them out loud:

**Hermione**

**Don't freak or anything but I have taken a holiday and due to some alcohol...**

**I'm married.**

**Don't worry my new bride is a nice girl and I am sure you will like her when we decide to visit.**

**Harry**

**Ron**

**Guess what mate, I am married. I think you might take this news better than Hermione who may go into rant mode.**

**We both hope to meet you later.**

**Harry.**

Dumbledore decided that it would be best to wait until Harry comes so they can deal with it then. Dumbledore went back to his office at Hogwarts.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

The four were now back in Grimmauld Place and that day Sirius said to the group "I just thought of something you two could do..."

"Sirius I agreed with emancipating Harry so he would not have to be involved with the war." Remus interrupted with the glare "but after that you're following ideas were disastrous! Go to Las Vegas and then having Harry married to an alien superhero and then taking a trip to the infamous muggle city Gotham we end up kidnapped by insane muggle criminals who like to play dress up!"

"What's it this time? We go to Transylvania where we end up having to fight Dracula?" asked Remus sarcastically banging his fists into the wall "or how about we go to Azkaban Island and accidentally break out the criminals?"

"I was thinking more of going to the beach." Responded Sirius looking a little scared of Remus as his behaviour looked like his wolf side was still there and trying to come out.

"Okay...that's not a bad idea..." Remus whispered his temper disappearing.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Albus Dumbledore entered his office and just managed to dodge a spell. He saw a cloak person in his office pointing his wand at him.

Dumbledore took out the Elder Wand and began throwing curses at him. The figure managed to dodge and threw dark curses at the Wizard which he dodged himself.

The figure's female ally tripped Dumbledore up from her hiding place, so he could not dodge the curse that knocked him out.

The figure then used his wand to destroy the portraits in the room so they would not tell anything to anyone. He then picked from Dumbledore's hands the Elder Wand, while noticing but ignoring Dumbledore still had his old wand in his pocket.

The figure then snapped his old wand and using a spell turned into dust, with the unbeatable wand he would not need that old relic anymore.

He then modified Dumbledore's memory so he lost all knowledge of both the Ring and the Elder Wand, Dumbledore when he woke up would only think a Death Eater sneaked in that he managed to scare away but passed out because he was exhausted.

They two villains then ran back through the corridor and then through the Cabinet, they then proceeded through the cabinet they had in their own lair.

The figure cackled madly waving the Elder Wand using the wand hand that also held the Gaunt Ring "I have now beaten Albus Dumbledore! I have the Stone and the Wand, I just need to find Potter and get his cloak! I will be the Master of Death and then I will take over Britain! The Dark Lord himself will be forced to kneel before me! Britain has a new dark lord and his name is...Anarky!"

"Are you alright?" the woman who was known as Harlequin (though it was unknown if she was related to the Joker or his goon Harley Quinn in Gotham).

"Don't question me Harlequin, you should be grateful a pureblood wizard allows a muggle like you to marry me!" snapped Anarky sounding insane.

Harlequin rolled her eyes at her husband, "That night in Vegas..." muttered Harlequin.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Harry and Kara were on the beach near where he used to live with the Dursleys. Harry smiled at his bikini clad wife sitting next to him, they already had to scare off teenage boys trying to flirt with her.

Harry had noticed Dudley and his gang in orange uniforms picking up rubbish glaring at everyone who was watching. On the pavement near it Harry saw gossiping women he recognised as neighbours of the Dursleys.

Apparently Dudley and his gang were arrested after being caught vandalising a public park so this was part of their court ordered community service.

Ignoring them Harry noticed the ocean shaking...

**So yeah Anarky will kind of be an evil counterpart for Harry and may have just experienced a Vegas incident like Harry did. You can guess who Anarky really is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Harry and Kara watched as everyone vacated the beach in fear, Harry and Kara witness a giant snap like machine emerge from the ocean.

"I think this is our cue to stop whatever that is!" Kara commented while Harry realised something.

"What can I do, the Stature of Secrecy is in effect now we are in Britain so I can't use magic where muggles can see us!" Harry exclaimed having already explained wizard terms before to Kara.

"I have an idea!" smiled Kara, Kara then lifted Harry onto her back and flew to the direction of the ocean with the machine giving chase.

Now they were in the middle of the ocean as Kara let Harry float using self levitation. "Now they Ministry won't be able to trace magic in the middle of the ocean." Explained Kara while Harry smiled.

Harry flew spells at the thing while Kara tried using their heat vision; the thing merely observed the blasts and hit them with its tail nearly sending them to the ocean until they caught themselves.

They tried everything they could for about ten minutes until sea creatures Harry recognised from the Triwizard's second task came up and held the machine down.

Harry decided to take the opportunity to spend a spell at the head which managed to short circuit the machine, Kara then pulled off the cover of the machine's head.

Inside was a glaring man in dark blue armour and a moustache. Then came out of the ocean was a muscular man with dark green tights, long blonde hair and a blonde goatee, a hook for a hand and a golden trident.

The two teenagers were startled as the man lifted the armoured man up with his trident; he faced them and said "fear not humans for I am Orin king of Atlantis or Aquaman as you humans like to call me!"

Harry realised he remember seeing Aquaman on a list of possible heroes out there when he looked them up, after getting back from Vegas.

"I thank you for helping me capture my brother Orm or Ocean Master as he calls himself!" Aquaman said glaring at Orm as he then descended back to the ocean.

Harry grabbed onto Kara's back as she flew back to the beach, the Ministry obligators thinking some sort of magical sea animal was behind this, had already obliviated the muggle witnesses of what happened.

They got changed out of their swimsuits and back into their civilian clothes before going back to Grimmauld Place.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Later that afternoon Hermione and Ron were in the living Room of the Burrow with Mr Arthur Weasley. Mrs Molly Weasley was out with Ginny to the Lovegood's home. At that moment Kara entered the living room smiling.

Hermione, Ron and Arthur were wondering why this muggle girl was in the house. "Sorry but who are you?" asked Hermione trying to be polite.

"I'm Kara Potter; you may have met my husband!" Kara said as a smiling Harry came into view. Then Ron and Hermione ran to Harry and put him into a hug.

After that Hermione shouted in Harry's face "what were you doing Harry?"

"Sorry but it is kind of complicated." Harry said sheepishly.

"As Long as your are safe Harry though you should be careful if you have not made a mistake that cannot be undone." Said Arthur though Kara was glaring at possible implications of that sentence.

"Will you be staying here mate or will we just see you at Hogwarts?" asked Ron while Harry looked away knowing Remus and Sirius's plan to stop Harry from having to do anything with the War including him having done his OWLs effectively graduating him.

"Actually I don't think I will be returning..." Harry said to the shocked faces of Hermione and the two Weasleys.

Before they could question they heard a noise and saw outside the window a hooded masked person was using Fiendfyre around the Burrow.

Arthur came out with wand in hand but was knocked out from a spell by the hooded person who was Anarky, holding the Elder Wand in his hand which also held the ring with the Resurrection Stone in it.

"Where is Potter?" Anarky growled out making Hermione and Ron think he was some sort of Death Eater agent.

Harry then to protests of his friends and his wife came out to face Anarky. Anarky then cackled as he faced Harry.

"So who are you Death Eater?" Harry asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"You can call me Anarky but I am no servant of the Dark Lord." The insane cloaked person responded and Harry looked confused, if he didn't work for Voldemort then why did he want him.

"So you are Harry Potter...or should I say Arcane and I am guess Supergirl isn't too far away?" Anarky asked and Harry looked shocked, it seemed Anarky knew about his last few days.

"Supergirl?" Ron asked confused as he knew little about muggle heroes but Hermione after hearing that eyed Kara suspiciously.

"Now give it to me now, Potter!" Anarky demanded his wand facing Harry.

"What do you want?" asked Harry wondering why this person was here.

"The Cloak of Invisibility!" Anarky demanded and Harry looked confused again, this person caused trouble, demanded to see him just or his father's cloak.

Anarky then began throwing spells at him that Harry dodged and then threw some of his wandless magic at Anarky, who absorbed the magic with his wand.

Anarky managed to take Harry down with a spell before finding the Order appearing behind him, "I will return and complete my quest for the Deathly Hallows Potter!" Anarky shouted out before he aparrated away.

Harry then went to Kara and then told Hermione, Ron and Arthur that he will talk to them soon before disappearing.

When Dumbledore questioned Arthur what had happened he along with Ron and Hermione explained about the Anarky guy, most of the Order including Dumbledore dismissed Anarky was just a Death Eater driven insane from punishments by Voldemort.

"Who was that girl I saw Harry with before he left?" Dumbledore asked as the Order had spotted Harry going to the Burrow but he disappeared before they could catch up.

"His wife!" Ron said with a hint of pride for his best mate managing to snag a beautiful girl, which caught the attention of the Order.

"Please explain what had happened when Harry arrived." Asked Dumbledore thinking this could lead to them getting to the bottom of Harry's disappearing act.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Harry and Kara explained what had happened to Sirius and Remus. "What on earth are this Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked thinking what his Cloak could have something to do what Anarky wanted.

"I remember reading about them once in the Quibbler once many years ago." Remus said pondering; Harry remembered that was the paper Luna Lovegood's father was the editor of "I think we can get more information if we paid a visit to Xenophilius Lovegood."

"That's like five adventures since the Summer started." Muttered Harry with a hand to his face.

**Any more possible ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

The next day inside a United States Military base which was being used by the government as headquarters for "Checkmate", General Eiling was talking to Amanda Waller. "What is this Task Force X?" asked General Eiling as they were going through prison cells.

"Task Force X or 'the Suicide Squad' as some officials have dubbed it will be a task force made up of criminals we have in custody, they perform dangerous missions for us in exchange for limited freedom." Amanda explained giving him some files.

"And they offer a means to take down the superhumans once they get out of line." General Eiling grinned.

"Precisely." Amanda nodded; they then stopped to look at a particular line of cells with each prisoner wearing orange jumpsuits.

The first cell had a man in a black goatee, plus a mechanical robotic eye on the left side of his head. "Assassin and marksman Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot." Amanda explained.

The next man was a balding old man with glasses. "Criminal mastermind Temple Fugate, aka Clock King." Amanda then explained.

The next seemed to be a humanoid shark. "King Shark and the closest thing to a real identity we could find was the name of Nanaue." Amanda then explained again.

The last man was a ginger man who was slightly balding. "George Harkness aka Captain Boomerang." Explained Amanda.

Then came a ginger man in an orange shirt and black bulletproof vest. "Let me introduce the field leader of Task Force X, Colonel Rick Flag Jr." Introduced Amanda.

"We will be set when the super humans lose control." Smirked Eiling with a laugh.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

In normal clothes Remus, Harry and Kara were at the door, after knocking they were greeted by Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius.

"Ah Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and Kara Zor El, please come in!" Xenophilius greeted brining them in. The visitors were alarmed, how did Mr Lovegood know who they were.

"Such an honour to meet one of the few survivors of the Kryptonian race, I had theories about your face before your cousin Kal landed." Xenophilius said as they sat down.

Before they tried to ponder this Remus asked "sorry Xenophilius but what can you tells us about the Deathly Hallows?"

"You ever heard of the Tale of the Three Brothers?" asked Xenophilius while Luna went back to her room after saying hello to Harry.

"That fairy tale?" asked Remus while Harry and Kara looked confused.

Then Xenophilius told the story of the Three Brothers. "Nice story but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Kara shaking her head.

Xenophilius took out a quill and a piece of paper. "The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever made" Xenophilius said after drawing a straight line downwards.

"The Resurrection Stone." Xenophilius then said drawing a circle around the line.

"Finally the Cloak of Invisibility, together they make the Deathly Hallows, together they make one Master of Death." Xenophilius then said drawing a triangle around the line but inside the circle.

"Thanks for that Xenophilius." Said Remus as he and the two teens then left to go back to Grimmauld Place.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Remus had explained it to Sirius who was like "so Anarky is after Harry's cloak thinking it would be a Deathly Hallow and that would mean Harry is descended from the third brother?"

"It could just be a story Sirius." Remus said back at Sirius "but unfortunately it seems Anarky believes it and he will be after Harry again!"

"I think we need to be proactive in finding this Anarky before he does something else to draw me out!" Harry said putting his hood up and Kara then going to change into her Supergirl outfit.

"Some summer this has been." Commented Sirius and Remus just shook his head.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

In the Granger household Hermione had just come home from her sort of sleepover with the Weasleys, then suddenly the door broke open and Anarky was standing there along with Harlequin who was holding a machine gun.

"This should draw Potter here!" smirked Anarky as he began shooting spells everywhere and Harlequin started shooting the things on the walls.

Hermione and her parents then went to hide upstairs. Then came through the door was Supergirl and Harry.

"Why if it isn't Potter and his alien bride!" cackled Anarky "meet my bride Harlequin!"

Anarky then used the Elder Wand to conjure up Fiendfyre around the place as Harlequin shot Kara with a bullet that seemed to hurt her. Harry managed to pull the bullet out and Kara's wound was sealed.

"Kryptonite bullets I have acquired." Cackled Anarky again as Harry dodged some more of his spells, and Kara was managing to dodge the bullets Harlequin was shooting at her.

Anarky manage dot get lucky and hit a spell which knocked Harry to the ground. "You will surrender the Cloak of Invisibility if you want your mudblood friend's family to suffer!" Anarky demanded.

"You are after some fairy tale Deathly Hallows." Asked Harry as he managed to get up and avoid a dark curse from the Elder Wand.

"They are not fairy tales, on my finger is the ring carrying the Resurrection Stone and I possess the Elder Wand right here!" replied Anarky continuing to throw curses at Harry.

Soon Anarky managed to get lucky with a dark curse at Harry's forehead causing him to faint...

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Harry then found himself in a white room and facing a woman at a desk wearing black clothes, had black hair and her skin was chalk white.

"Am I dead?" asked Harry and the woman chuckled.

"Not you are in a world between death and living, when that curse hit it would have killed you but instead it destroyed the piece of Thomas Riddle's soul inside your scar?" explained the woman.

"So I no longer have Voldemort's power like talking to snakes?" asked Harry and his relief grew when she nodded.

"Let me introduce myself, I have many names but you can call me Death!" explained the woman.

"I expected you to..." Harry said puzzled before he was interrupted.

"A skeleton in a black cloak with a scythe, I get that a lot!" Death chuckled "before I send you back I want you to do one thing!"

"What?" asked Harry and Death continued.

"I want you to assemble the Deathly Hallows and get the Stone and Wand from Anarky."

"The story was real?" Harry asked and once again she nodded.

"I have no use of the items anymore but I cannot let them be abused by a maniac like Anarky, next time you face Anarky bring the cloak with you and once you have gained control of all 3 Deathly Hallows you will be ready!"

"Ready for what?" but Harry did not get an answer as he woke up.

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

"Harry!" Kara screamed seeing her husband fell then charged at Anarky and managed to send him to the wall with a punch.

But then Harry managed to get up and once Kara saw this she went to Harry and enveloped him in a hug.

Anarky then went to Harlequin and he aparrated back with her. "So your wife is Supergirl Harry?" Harry heard as he and Kara faced Hermione and her parents who went back in.

"I guess you will need an extra explanation Hermione." Harry said sheepishly "How about I take you and your parents back so you can be safe from these attacks?"

Hermione faced her parents and they nodded, it took seven to ten minutes to pack up their stuff. Then the door opened and the Order rushed in.

"HARRY! WE NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Dumbledore shouted as Harry quickly disappeared with Kara and the Grangers (in a manner similar to apparition that he found in a book at the Potter library).

**Married Life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Once they got back to Grimmauld Place Hermione had her jaw dropped recognising one of the two adults already there...who should be dead right now.

"SIRIUS!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

**Forgot to mention this last time but Death's appearance is based on the appearance from the DC Sandman comics. Also we may see what Hermione's reaction to the whole story of Sirius's faked death. Sorry if this seems abrupt but before I uploaded this I thought I already had Hermione's reaction but I relaised too late I didn't. Don't worry I will fix it next chapter.**

"You could have warned me about this Kara!" Harry exclaimed in a winter jacket hanging onto Kara's neck as she flew to their destination: the headquarters of Kara's cousin Superman for a visit.

"I said Kal's base was somewhere called." Kara said in an annoyed tone. Back at Grimmauld's Place Sirius and Remus were there tending to their guests the Grangers.

"Well you could have told me it was in the FREAKING NORTH POLE!" Harry shouted looking at the endless snow everywhere, trying not to freeze. Kara was just wearing her Supergirl outfit as the cold did not bother her.

They soon came across a giant fortress that seemed to be made of a snow like metal. "Kal's Fortress of Solitude!" Kara said as she flew through the hole in the wall, which was the entrance way through.

Harry was amazed by the different symbols and devices he saw around him. "Hello cousin in law." Harry heard a voice say and he then gulped, turning around he saw Superman floating to them.

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

In a dark realm which resembled a dungeon. A man with long silver hair and black armoured was facing a larger being wearing dark blue armour, with cape and a helmet that covered his face.

"Father I believe I can go to the realm of the mortals and destroy the daughter of my wretched mother, and then claim the Mortal world for us!" the man in black armour said "Then we go into Olympus and then take Zeus's throne for our own!"

"Thrax my son!" the man in dark blue armour said in a chilly voice that sounded like every word was echoed "Do be careful as Hippoltya's daughter cannot be underestimated!"

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Superman flew down to Harry with a scowl, which suddenly turned into a smile as he offered Harry a handshake. Harry nervously accepted it.

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude Harry or do you prefer Arcane?" Superman said and Harry grimaced, he was keeping his promise of watching over him, it seemed.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked still marvelling at the place around him, while at the same time fearful at the Kryptonian in front of him.

"Souvenirs from Krypton which a computer records from my birth father Jor-El which he left tin the ship that sent me to Earth." Superman explained.

The came across some sort of silver metal projector thing. "A Phantom Zone generator a device that can be used to send someone into a shadow like dimension called the Phantom Zone." Explained Superman "the Kryptonian government used these to send condemned criminals to life imprisonment in this Phantom Zone."

"Like that criminal you faced a year ago who had your powers." Harry asked remembering he heard that it was the first villain Superman faced when he revealed a year ago.

"Yes Zod, I remember my father Zor-El being at his trial." Kara said shaking her head.

"You want to hear about him?" Superman asked and Harry curiously nodded. This Zod had seemed like an alien Voldemort.

"General Dru-Zod was the highly respected and decorated supreme commander of Krypton's military force who had been entrusted with the entire planet's security." Superman said before taking a sigh "however hover the years he became power hungry and led a revolt trying to take power from the Krypton government until he was caught, tried for treason and sentenced to the Phantom Zone once he had been found guilty."

"But he got out." Harry said and Superman nodded.

"When I started rescuing people as Superman the US military had found a Phantom Zone generator which had made its way to Earth. After studying it they released Zod who then tried to conquer the world." Superman said continuing his story "once I found out how he got free I confiscated the Generator and used it to imprison Zod again."

"Thanks for that Superman." Harry said feeling less afraid after seeing how nice Superman acted first hand.

"Now we are family you can call me Kal...or Clark." Superman said with a smile.

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Inside the Burrow

The Order of the Phoenix

"We have researched on this blonde girl Potter has been with." Mundungus Fletcher said passing a newspaper photo of Supergirl "she's the cousin of the super powered muggle Superman who appeared a year ago, they are supposed to be aliens or something."

"Typical of Potter to hang about with this crowd." Severus Snape sneered with the Order glaring at him.

"The poor dear has been kidnapped by Aliens!" Molly Weasley said in a concerned motherly voice.

"I am sure we can find Harry and find out what has happened to the Grangers and Remus." Albus Dumbledore said condescendingly "Severus have you found out about this 'Anarky' individual."

"He is a free agent Albus." Snape responded "he has not aligned with the Dark Lord and has been killing muggles and wizard on his own accord. The Dark Lord had sent Death Eaters to try and recruit them but none of them returned alive."

"A second dark lord not working with Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore grimly "I doubt the public will rest knowing we are now in war against two dark lords."

**Married life of the Wizard and the Alien**

Anarky looked over his hideout which was buried with bodies of people he killed including Death Eaters who had infiltrated his place.

"Potter had beat me before many times on the Quidditch field." He said to himself "but once I kill him and get his Cloak I will have done what even Gellert Grindelwald failed to do: unite the Deathly Hallows!"

"As the Master of Death I will be unstoppable, the Dark Lord will be forced to kneel before me!" Anarky said continuing with his cackling.

"My husband is insane." Harlequin mumbled to herself.

"Already I have the most powerful wand ever!" Anarky said twirling his wand "and I shall demonstrate its power right now..."

Then came forward from the ground were the ghosts of the people Anarky had murdered. "All these spirits at my command will act as my army!" Anarky said getting more insane by the second "I will storm the Muggle Prime Minister's home to draw Potter out and I will do something that will get the Ministry too busy to deal with me!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Harlequin sounding bored.

"I am going to destroy the Stature of Secrecy and reveal the existence of Wizards to the muggle public!"


End file.
